Black Sheep
by doomsdaybringer
Summary: Yay a Knives fic! Knives meets a...non human...Vash searches for Knives...Snow on gunsmoke...mistletoe...and other stuff! R&R! chapter 10 up!
1. The awakening

Anime: *Bangs head against various objects* Trigun Duh! Pairings: Er sorta Reba and Knives, nothing major Rated: PG-13 because Trigun is PG-13 Ownage: No Ownage.except for Reba WARNING: may be SLIGHTLY OOC.so have fun  
  
Author note: Flames and reviews are all welcome. *chibi eyes* review please!  
  
Black Sheep  
  
What would have happened if Vash had abandoned Knives in the desert after the shoot-out? Someone (hehe) would help of course! :p And give me a break this is my first fanfic! (  
  
He awoke to the feel of fingers over his face. It startled him for he was not used to being touched that way. If he had had the strength he would have smacked the hand away. As it was he could only move his head slightly to get away from the intimate touch. "Hey, lie still." Her voice came, strong, commanding. "Where?" was all he could manage to say. "Well mister," she said "you are lying in the middle of the desert, in an um.well I don't really know what it is you're wearing." She said as she observed his space suit. He wanted her to stop talking, her voice made him feel inferior, it was an emotion he wasn't used to and he didn't like it. "What the hell?" he mumbled before he passed out again. Voices, voices, and that one clear strong voice, inside his head? "You're lucky that you got him here so fast, punched full of bullet holes, I'm amazed he survived." There is a mumbled reply followed by the sound of a door closing. He turns his head to see the girl watching him. She smiles and he again has the feeling of being inferior. "Who the hell are you?" "You're welcome." She says sarcastically "but, to answer your question my name is Reba. And now it's my turn to inquire about your name." "Knives." He says voice thick with contempt. All of a sudden she starts laughing. "You know, I saw the whole thing. The shoot-out with that blonde guy and how he whipped your ass!" She becomes subdued again. "And how he left you lying there." Knives snorts in disgust. He didn't need some inferior being's sympathy. Her head jerks up at the sound. "You obviously don't appreciate what I did for you. Do you know how freaking hard it was to tote your heavy ass for 12 miles?" Now it was Knive's turn to be surprised. "You.carried me all that way?" "Well I didn't teleport you." All this time Knives had been looking over the girl's head now he sat up to get a full view of her. She had dark red hair the color blood would be if it got mixed with violet paint. She was wearing a leather jacket over a blood red shirt and a leather mini skirt with knee high black boots. He was quite taken aback. This was not normal apparel for the human women. She noticed him staring. "Pretty cool huh? This is pretty much my whole wardrobe since it cost so much. I still wear it even though it got a little bit of wear and tear in it." She motioned toward a rip in the shoulder Knives instantly recognized as a bullet hole. He kept staring at her. He was trying to take her in at once but whenever he closed his eyes the mental image eluded him. Suddenly they heard crashes and gunshots from the hall. Her head jerks toward the door at the same time her face is contorting into a mask of anger. Suddenly the door is broken down and in the frame stands a huge man with tattoos and a very large shotgun. His eyes scan the room passing over Knives and landing on Reba. "So you think you got away you little bitch?! I told you to stand at that corner and wait for the men!!" "I told you before Tom, I'm not a prostitute you can exploit." Her anger mask is still in place but her eyes are calm. "I own you girl! You had better learn your place! How will I ever make any money if you continue to do the same thing you did last night?!" "Refresh me Tom, what did I do?" She says while leaning back in her chair. "You stupid bitch!! You know you shot the man who tried to pick you up then you killed the driver too!" Reba smiles maliciously at Tom. "That's right Tom, are you going to cry because I shot your customers?" Tom looks he's about have stroke and Knives is totally dumbstruck. "I let him think he could have me for a minute or so, then when he opened his mouth and started drooling, I thought to myself 'That's such a big hole to leave open' so I filled it with the barrel of my gun. The driver was really sad his buddy was gone so I took the liberty of putting him out of his misery." Tom had obviously heard enough for he was now shaking with fury. All Reba saw was a blur of motion as Tom's fist connected with her temple. Reba groaned and opened her eyes to find herself face to face with a pair of ice blue eyes as forgiving as death. "AAGGGHHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL??" her voice shattered the silence of the humid night air. Knives stumbled backwards pushing his finger against his eardrum. "Ow." he says then starts chuckling. "You sure have a loud voice for such a usually soft spoken chick." Reba shakes her head and looks around her, wondering how she got out into the desert. "Dude, why am I laying out in the desert?" She inquires. "Well," says Knives *flashback* Tom is breathing heavily overlooking the body of the prostrate Reba and Knives is still sitting on the bed wondering what the hell is going on. Tom kneels down beside her and points his gun at her head. "Die bitch." He whispers huskily. Tom suddenly feels the pressure of a gun barrel against the back of his head. "You will not shoot her." Says the unfamiliar voice. "Like hell I won't." Tom answers back as he begins to pull the trigger. The pressure from the barrel intensifies and the last thing he hears is "Have it your way spider." *End flashback* Reba looks down at her now ruined outfit. "So, the blood I'm splattered with.isn't mine?" Knives was looking absently in the direction of the town and thinking about Vash. "Come on we should get moving." Knives shakes his head to clear away the thoughts. "What?" "Tom's friends will soon discover this little incident involving him and will trace it back to me." Reba says. "Where would we go, I mean, there is nothing for me, anywhere," Knives states. Reba sighs and says "You're no fun. What's the point of going on an adventure if you already know where you are going?" Knives opens his mouth, and then closes it again. "You have shattered the essence of my point. And by the way, why did you help me?" He asks. "Well I couldn't just leave you lying there, but toting you back took so much energy out of me I didn't have the strength to fight with Tom...sympathy, sometimes I wish it was an emotion I didn't posses." Knives smiles inside of himself. How many times had he thought about the human nature, how they would sacrifice themselves for the good of another. Although he didn't like thinking about it, this girl was someone he could relate to. "Come on Knives! You think too much and walk too little! Let's go!" Knives was now having second thoughts about relating to her, much less coming with her. He looked towards the town one last time then set off after Reba. 


	2. You Don't Know Me

Chapter 2!! Dun Dun Dun!!  
I had some major writers block before this one.Enjoy!  
Disclamer: I don't own Trigun, but I own a ring. *strokes ring* My  
precious.  
And I love all my wonderful Reveiwers!! Please Review, it makes me feel  
special. Oh and this is my personal fanfic so Knives is going to be ooc a lot of the  
time due to the anime not getting much into his character and the  
situations I put him in.  
  
The scuffed and ruined pair of footprints was indication of a fight of some sort. And in the dim light of the rising sun an observant viewer might have been able to see two people walking together across the desert. And if this viewer could have gone and walked with these people he would have noticed an icy silence hanging between them. "I don't see why you had to smack me!!" Shouts Reba suddenly. Knive's face is lit with the glow of the early morning sun; Reba could clearly see the mile-wide smirk across it. "It's who I am. If you want me to travel with you, you are going to have to get used to it." "I still think you're a jerk who thinks himself high-and-mighty but is really just some disturbed guy with a warped view of how the world works." Reba states. The smirk is now gone from Knive's face and has been replaced by a frown. "Don't make me smack you again." "Oh, screw you!" Knives was just about ready to snap something back when Reba suddenly shouts, "Look, a town!" Knives shields his eyes from the glare of the sun to see a little cluster of houses and stores shimmering in the distance. "Oh yeah! Civilization at last!" Reba sings while doing a quick little victory dance. "You did it! You actually got us to a town!" "You are extremely odd, one second you're pissed at me for slapping you, and the next thanking me profusely." Knives shakes his head in confusion. "I'll take that as a complement, so thanks." She says. As they continue to walk towards the town they lapse into companionable silence. (You say awkward I say companionable.)  
**************** "Knives, why do you wear that stupid space-suit thingy?" Reba inquired. "Well, in case you haven't noticed it's all I have" Knives replied, glaring at the people who looked questioningly at his skin-tight apparel. "Oh, look! A local bar!" Reba shouted, catching Knive's hand and dragging him towards the saloon. He glared down at their interlocked hands and when he looked up he caught a couple of guys looking at Reba in a way that he was sure was not pure.  
  
Knives holds back a smile as he stares at Reba who is lying passed out with her head on the bar in front of her. Typical humans, not being able to hold their liquor, he thinks as he takes another swig of his Corona. (Yes Knives is drinking a Corona, oh yeah) Suddenly another man, probably more drunk than Reba, appears and tries to hoist Reba over his shoulder. Knives stands up and puts his hand on his gun. "What do you think you are doing?" he asks as he glares down at the man. "Youuu must not beee froooom arooound here strangerrrrr." The man slurs. "In this heeere town, any woooman stuuupid enooough to get druuunk so that sheeee passes ooout.sheeee's freeee foor any man whooo wants 'er." "I ate it myself.hehe.it's gone now." Reba mutters in her stupor. "Well in that case she's mine," says Knives "So put her down." "Sooooory maate.first cooome first seeerve.." The man responds. Knives draws his gun. "Put her down now."  
  
Reba awoke in a hotel room with two beds. She was in one, Knives was in the other one. As she gets out of bed she gets tangled in the sheets and falls flat on her face. "Hehe" she giggles, still feeling the effects of the alcohol. She totters to the bathroom and proceeds to .well you know what happens after you are immensely drunk. A couple minuets later she staggers out of the bathroom wearing Knive's space-suit. "What are you doing in my clothes?" asks a voice from the dark. "I've always wanted to try this thing on." Knives turns on the lights and Reba is forced to shield her eyes from the glare. "You know what the difference between you and me is? I actually consider when other people might have a helluva hang-over and.I make this look good." She says referring to the space-suit while studying herself in the full-length mirror. "You told me you hated that thing," he said in disbelief. "I did not!" she said indignantly. She must have been horribly drunk Knives thinks to himself. "Do you mind if I sleep with you?" asks Reba suddenly. "Yes," he growls "you have your own bed, now go sleep in it and work off that hang-over." "Fine grumpy, it's not my fault you don't know how to have a good time." She snaps as she staggers over to her bed. Knives notices that she has fallen asleep in his space-suit. "Just great, filthy being. Now I'm going to have to wash it twice." He mumbles to himself as he turns over to fall back asleep. He could have sworn that in the time between the waking world and the real world he heard someone go out the door.  
  
Knives walks into the bar and not seeing Reba, walks to find a seat by himself. Once seated he scopes once again for her. At first he doesn't see anything, but then sees a woman dressed all in black that looks kind of like her. He can only see her back so he settles down to see if he can tell if it is her. Suddenly a man walks in who is almost covered in blood from a fight. Nearly everyone rushes to help him the except for the one he had his eye on. She only looked.(hungrily?!?!) at the blood. Hmm. where was her happy-go-lucky spirit and her ALWAYS willingness to help people. this couldn't be her. 'That's because you have no idea who I am.' He jumped at the intrusion into his brain. He looked over at her, he couldn't see her entire face, just the side profile, because she was facing the wall and looking into her drink. 'What the hell??' He could see her smirking into her tequila. 'Then who are you' he projected his thoughts knowing she would hear them. 'Not someone you want to know' Reba said finally looking at him. Her face was porcelain white with as many blemishes (which means she had none duh) her eyes betrayed sadness, hunger, and a primal madness that he was sure shouldn't have existed past the Jurassic era. She quickly drained her glass and left with no more words and as much noise.  
  
Authors note: hehe I love cliff hangers, not reading them of course, but forcing them onto people. So you think you know who/what Reba is? THINK AGAIN! Unless of course you are thinking what I am thinking and in that case you would be absolutely correct 


	3. Authors note

Authors note: I shall not be writing any more chapters until I get some reviews. I also need some ideas if you could spare them. Any reviews are great, flames or not. And I am going to be behind slightly because I have much Spanish homework. Spanish sucks. So R AND R!!!!! 


	4. Memories, questions, and a shower

A/N: This chappie is going to be mostly about Knives because I felt I didn't get enough explanation in last two chapters and it was just plot thickening. (If it gets any thicker I won't be able to see my way through it!) This idea came to me whilst I was in the shower so enjoy! Disclamer: May you get stabbed by various sharp-pointed objects if I ever own Trigun.  
  
Knives was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling while Reba was in the shower. Damn she takes a long time, he thought to himself. He thought back in the bar where Reba, after scaring the shit out of him, had left him sitting there, alone with his thoughts. He came back to their room, for time alone away from the disgusting human infested cities, only to find her already occupying the bathroom. Although that wasn't too big of a deal since he didn't feel as hostile towards her as he did towards the rest of the pathetic race known as homo-sapiens.  
  
It's wrong on so many different levels (I've always wanted to say that) that I can even stand her, he thought. Why didn't he hate her with the fierce passion he reserved for her race? Why did he save her from her assailant in the little piss-ant town they journeyed from? She did save me, the little voice he rarely listened to stated. Hmm.well saving me means touching me.she touched me, nasty! Instantly the little voice was quashed by the knowledge that a human had laid hands on him.  
  
Knives was disgusted but the voice refused to be put-out. You were just thinking how she didn't stir those extremely disgusted-passionate-I hate everyone-feelings in you. The way she handled her death-facing situation with no fear, even though she got knocked out, was impressive. I guess I figured, since she did save my life, that I should return the favor, however pathetic or worthless her life may be.  
  
Although, in the bar, she wasn't acting normal like humans. He had noticed, as plants have the power to, her aura. It was darker, more sinister, and also as though it were guarding a deep secret. To plants, human's auras are light clouds hovering around their bodies, like heat waves radiating, their very essence, is shown in the aura. But hers.it was black, like darkness, or death itself. Knives shivered involuntarily. Here he was, a full grown plant, bent on destroying the human race, getting chills just because he probably misread a spiders aura.  
  
Knives snorted, disgusted with himself, and let his thoughts wander to Vash. His eyes got a far-away and sad look when his thoughts landed on his brother. He remembered the shoot-out clearly, and how it ended, with Vash standing over him, pointing his gun at his prostrate, bullet-hole riddled, almost dead body. The haunting words Vash muttered floated around Knives's head. "I will.I will survive!" After the breath-taking words, Vash had dropped his gun, and walked away into the desert, crying silently. Knives had only known Vash was crying because he had felt his brother's sorrow, and a tear, on his face. "Dear brother," Knives whispered, "What have you done to yourself? Can't you see that they need to die?" Knives shook his head sorrowfully to try and clear away the image of his broken brother, and the amount of scars just on his arm. How could Vash stand to live with them? How could he even bear to be within a couple miles of their stupid plant-sucking metropolises that screamed when they saw his face? That was what was different between Knives and Vash. Knives could walk through a town that he had every intent on destroying and not get noticed. With Vash, it was all he could do to pick up a donut before the town ran him out or tried to kill him. Knives laid there pondering humans, and his brother until he was almost asleep.  
  
Knives could hear the shower go off but was too involved in his sleepy- thoughts to really notice much. When he did open his eyes and look over toward the noise of the bathroom door opening, there stood Reba, in.in (Damn, I'll just come out and say it) she was butt-naked. Reba stared, Knives coughed. 


	5. Fun with insanity

Ok this is just some fun thing I decided to do so yeah.  
I don't own Trigun  
  
Vash: Look!!  
Knives: Where?  
Reba: Over there!  
Meryl: What is it?  
Millie: Pudding!  
Wolfwood: Kids?  
Reba: No...  
Vash: AN AMUSEMENT PARK!!  
Knives: Isn't this a wonderful chapter?  
Meryl: Be prepared to scroll.  
Wolfwood: Here it comes!!!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
..  
..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Vash: WEEEEE!!!!  
  
The end  
A/N: sorry for that little piece of insanity, I had to get the funnyness  
out of my system.maybe you enjoyed it, maybe not. I DON'T CARE!!! *ahem*  
Also this has absolutely nothing to do with my fanfic so no worries! 


	6. A sudden evil

Hi all! This is your favorite author of all time speaking (JK I know you  
guys hate me :P)  
This shall be a good chapter *poses* Anywayz on to it! Disclaimer: I seriously doubt I am Yasuhiro Nightow, and if I was well I  
would be basking in the knowledge that I  
was the one who created Trigun.  
  
Knives stared at Reba's thoroughly wet and naked body. She looks good, no scratch that, excellent. Knives could feel the blood rushing to a particular part of his anatomy and went red with embarrassment. Suddenly Knives became aware of what he was thinking and what his body was doing and grew instantly sick with himself. "Hello? Are you going to turn around or are you going to continue to stare at me?" Reba asked. Knives was looking kind of green, but never-the-less, he grunted and rolled over. Reba chuckled quietly, enjoying being the cause of Knives dissent. "Shut up bitch." Knives grumbled. The chuckling stopped immediately and was replaced by shuffling around which (Knives hoped) meant she was getting dressed. The moving-about noises stopped and Knives rolled back over.  
  
"Hey I'm going to go out for a little while.I probably won't be back maybe until morning." Knives grunted to show he understood. What was he, her mom? Well actually, Knives snickered, I might as well be, the way I watch out for her. He closed his eyes to see if he could get away from the thoughts about his brother, and other more intimate things *heh heh* that were haunting him. He heard the bedroom door close before he drifted off into an oblivion of dreamlessness.  
*******************************  
  
The man could feel his thighs and hips start to get warm, and although the night was cool, the air that made its way through his inflamed lungs tasted hot against his lips. The stitch in his side was only getting worse and the feeling of fatigue was coming on fast. He looked behind him, whatever, or whoever it was that was chasing him was gone. (A/N: You were thinking something ELSE was going on weren't you? *wink wink*) He stopped to catch his breath. Bending over he heard the thud, thud, thud, of his overly- worked heart. He looked around one more time. That person had chased him for a long time, but he must have lost him. Well I should have, he thinks to himself, I was running for a long time. He hadn't expected this. I mean Gunsmoke is pretty peaceful sometimes and most people will shoot you rather than involve themselves in a running competition. I wonder who it was?  
  
High above the worn out man, sitting in a tree (A/N: I know there aren't many trees on Gunsmoke but just bear with me) someone was still watching. "Pitiful humans, they are always thinking they are so strong. I guess that is my purpose.to teach them otherwise." The eyes of the watcher shimmered coal-black in the dim light of a crescent moon. "My time is here." And with that the specter slid quietly out of the tree and landed silently behind the still-panting man.  
  
The man again felt the ominous presence behind him but this time it was much closer than it had ever been before. He had felt while he was running, that he/she/it was holding off, toying with him, but he had thrust that idea aside. Now he was positive, whatever it was it was going to get him now. Not if I can help it, his survival instinct piped up. He turned around quickly flinging his arm behind him hoping to catch whatever it was across the chest.  
  
Nothing. He had hit nothing but air. He stared into the wood in front of him trying to discern any shapes that might look threatening. Still nothing. The feeling of another presence was gone and he felt alone in the darkness. He, after much deliberation, thought that maybe, just maybe, he was mistaken this whole time. He backed up a couple steps and ran into something quite solid. "Slip into darkness.." a soft voice said.  
  
An owl hooted dolefully as it watched the grisly scene unfold before his amber eyes. Under the dirty light of an anorexic moon, a feast was taking place. A dark creature with coal eyes was cradling a man's pale body, draining it of its life force while the night eyes of the forest watched silently.  
  
A red brown head would tip back occasionally causing a cascade of crimson down its porcelain cheeks. A leather clad body adorned with maroon splotches seemed to dance to the tune of death under the moonlight. There was a thud as the person dropped the drained corpse and everything was suddenly thrown into a pool of light that seemed to shine from hell itself as Reba quietly ripped off a piece of the mans stained shirt and wiped her mouth.  
  
A/N: Bet you weren't expecting that were you??? MWUAHAHAHAHA!! Or maybe you were. 


	7. What is happening with Vash

*Is busy watching Goonies* CHIBI!! *Attacks TV, bonks head on screen* Ow bad chibi. Hey all! So now you know that Reba isn't human! Scary huh? Well anyways I  
got a review, it was like my first one that said they didn't think Vash  
would've abandoned Knives but thing is.did he?? MWUAHAHAHA!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun although I would kill to own Knives Also we are back in time for this chappie so like no kills have happened  
yet. (You know what I mean by kills right?)  
  
Vashfan: You were right; Vash would not just leave Knives  
  
CaptainMurphysMistress: Yes I know Knives is ooc but I can't help it. ;)  
  
Mao C Malani: Ok ok look! More chapters!  
  
Arika* .D: Thank you for all your help and everything and also *shakes finger* DO NOT take my plushies!  
  
Raptor the predator: Yeah I know my comp is a butt.  
  
Rae: Thank you thank you.Reviews = more chapters in shorter amount of time  
  
Meryln1382: No worries  
  
***flashback***  
  
Vash's hand shook as his silver colt was currently aimed at his brother's head. (A/N: *rolls eyes* ONCE again) "I will.survive!" Vash utters before he drops his gun and bends down to look in his brother's eyes. "I'm sorry Knives." he says before stumbling away leaving Knives lying in a little pile wondering what was going on.  
  
***end flashback***  
  
Vash is walking slowly towards the place where he left Knives lying in the sand. The sun is setting behind him (A/N: This is only a couple hours after the fight k?) He didn't even know why he hadn't bothered to help his brother in the first place. He had gone back to Meryl and Millie and stayed while doing nothing but brooding. He had caught Meryl's eye a couple times and knew that she was worried about him but he tried to ignore it. After all.he couldn't drag her farther in than she had already dug herself. He shook his head, the golden spikes catching the sunlight and shattering the beams into a million different directions like a crystal.  
  
He continued walking then it dawned on him. What if Knives had died while he was away? He quickened his pace. I mean Knives is one helluva tough dude.but could even a plant survive with those wounds in the desert for even a couple hours? Vash broke into a run.  
  
Vash topped a dune and came upon the place where Knives had had his last stand. Nothing. Zip. Nada. Vash slumped into a dejected pile on the ground. What had he done? He had just wanted some more time.no he hadn't been thinking clearly. How could anyone.especially anyone whose motto was "Love and peace" leave someone in the desert, alone, with numerous gunshot wounds.  
  
"Rem! I couldn't do it! I wasn't strong enough." That had been her last request for him to "take care of Knives" and he had failed her. Vash put his head in his hands and cried.  
  
He cried for Rem although he knew she wouldn't come. "Red, in the language of the flower, means determination and, courage." Rem's voice echoes in his head. "Our lives are too different Vash!" Wolfwood's. "Come on shoot.give me the gift of nothingness, give me death," Legato's "You are a plant, you are a superior being," Knives. "And if you keep your vision clear you will see the future." The last voice fades away and Vash lifts his tear streaked face to look out to the place where Knives had once lain. This time he notices a pair of footprints leading away from where an imprint of Knives body is. Vash goes to investigate and upon getting closer notices that they are too small to be his brothers.  
  
"Dear brother.what happened to you?" Vash whispers. He looks around one more time and sees his signature red trench coat and his silver colt lying haphazardly in the sand. He goes and slips on his coat. It feels like he has a second skin and when he put his gun in his holster a part of him he didn't even know he was missing suddenly returns. "Knives, I'm coming" he whispers before setting out to follow the footprints.  
  
***********  
  
Vash arrived in the town that Reba first carried Knives to. He noticed that it was in a pandemonium of sorts. People were running around screaming and men with guns were turning searching every building and turning over everything in sight. Great, just great that he would have to arrive right at this particular time. "Damn," he whispered. He would probably get blamed for this to. Oh, Vash winced if Bernardelli ever found out.Meryl would go into conniptions. He chuckled; back when she was following him all the time she seemed ready to pop a blood vessel ALL the time.  
  
Vash twitched as he tried to ignore his surroundings while scoping the little store fronts for a possible donut shop. He found one and bought $$12 worth from the frightened lady who looked like she wanted nothing more to do with men with guns. Vash shook his head as he walked away to find a seat somewhere.  
  
A man suddenly approached him and stuck a 30 ought 6 under his nose. "Who are you? Never seen you around before. Do you know anything about this?" Vash reached out his free hand calmly and lowered the man's gun. "Well hello there!" he said as cheerfully as he could (A/N: And Vash is pretty damn cheerful as it is *gags*) "My name is Ericks, and no, you wouldn't have seen before seeing as I just got here, and about knowing anything no I don't." Vash stated.  
  
"Hey James!" Another voice rings out and Vash turns to see a man running towards them. "I just seen this man come in the way the girl and the blonde came in. He looked like he was following their footprints!" "Ok thanks Ron." James answered as he placed the barrel in Vash's face again. "So! You do know something about this! Talk! Or I'll blow that spikey head into a million different pieces!"  
  
Vash sighed. He really didn't want to do this, but it looked like he would have to reveal his true self. He contemplated the consequences. If he did that he would DEFINITELY get blamed for the goings on here but if he didn't.he snuck a quick look at the man. He looked like he was about to pull the trigger. Not that Vash couldn't have escaped; he just didn't relish the thought of fleeing from the one town who might know where his brother went.  
  
Vash looked up, his eyes were now Diablo (A/N: Oh yeah *wink*) and he whipped out his gun faster than you can say "Chinese chipmunks." "I am.Vash the Stampede!" It seemed the entire town stopped to stare and the James's gun started to shake. "No, you can't be really.the wanted man.the legendary gunman.SHIT!!" James screamed while throwing his gun down and running as fast as his short stubby legs would carry him. Rob just stood there shaking. Vash pointed his gun at him and THAT got him moving. "Oh no! Run! It's the Humanoid Typhoon!" Rob yelled while swinging his gun around and yelling to his comrades.  
  
Vash stood in the center of the town square and shot his gun up in the air once. All the bad guys squealed like little girls and started running around in circles. Vash shook his head. How stupid could you get? Anyone with half a brain could see that "Vash the Stampede" was a funny peace loving donut hogging all around nice guy. But. He shook his head.  
  
He walked out of the center of the square now realizing that the town now looked deserted. He walked around until he came to a shoe shop. He barged in without knocking because he knew they wouldn't open the door for him anyway. He looked around until he saw a dark form quivering behind the counter. In one swift movement Vash did a flip over the counter and landed beside the man. He screamed about Vash and Typhoons until Vash stuck his gun to the man's head. The man instantly put up his hands in a gesture of surrender. Vash broke into a huge goofy grin. "Do you anything about the goings-on here?" Vash asked. The man shook his head although Vash could tell he did, he just wanted him to leave. "Come on don't be like that. I have restrained myself from killing you although I will not hesitate if you are wasting my time."  
  
Of course Vash was lying out of his ass, he would never kill anyone unless someone else's life depended on it. As in the case with Legato. Vash frowned as he remembered the all that went on and how he finally ended up shooting the blue haired tormenter. He absentmindedly pressed his gun harder into the man's head as he remembered that it was Knives who had forced Legato to do that and have Vash make the hardest decision of his life. The man's whimpering awoke Vash from his memories.  
  
"Ok come on! I don't have all day!" Vash thundered now even more intent on finding where his brother went. "Ok, I saw a girl with red brown hair carry a man with blonde wearing this space suit like thing to the hospital." Vash's eyes narrowed as the man identified his brother. "What else?" The man winced then continued. "Since my store is right across from the hospital I saw them go in. Then I saw a huge man with a shotgun barge his way through and then a couple minutes later, shooting and yelling. After that I saw the blond man carrying the girl out. They went that way," He motioned with his hand. Vash lowered his gun and walked out of the store.  
  
"Was that really Knives?" He whispered to himself. "Why would he, in such a condition, bother to help a human?" Vash rubbed his eyes with his hand and looked in the direction the man indicated. "East," he said absentmindedly as he started in said direction.  
  
May I recommend some stories? Ok here goes:  
  
"Checkmate: a spiders beauty" by Gloria Stone. A Very good fanfiction. One of the best I should say  
  
"Lost World" by raptor the predator. Another very good fanfic. Three guesses what it's about and the first two don't count.  
  
"Angel of Light" by Arika* .D. This one is a little confusing but once you see past the grammar mistakes (Arika-chan *winks*) then you see that this is also good.  
  
So yes another chapter done so R and R! 


	8. ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE! MWUAHAHAHA

WHEEE!!! HEAD EXPLODY!!! *explodes random people's heads, notices others  
  
staring* oh.shit.ok.um *hides nuclear missile and mini gun* I am  
innocent.oh yes  
  
this is an authors note.it shall be posted the same on BOTH of my  
stories.oh yes.I  
  
have 2 WHOLE STORIES!!! I sense your envy of my neck and I don't blame  
you.join  
  
my frowny face evil empire! *bows and worships happy noodle boy* thank you  
noodle  
  
man.you made all this randomness possible.oh yes the reason I am writing  
this  
  
authors note instead of chapter is cuz I am on a vacation in Vegas!!!  
MWUAHAHAHA  
  
yes be jealous.I cannot gamble thou.sigh..big sigh.so I have to content  
myself to  
  
the "house of the dead" game at the arcade.so yes thank you wonderful ppls  
and don't  
  
desert me!! I love you!  
  
~Chicklets  
  
doom 


	9. Daydreams are made of these

Ok.so I am writing this the same night I wrote the authors note.so sue me! I had an idea and by everything that I will not mention I will write it down you shiny navel ticks! Ok.I am taking time off from my vaca-..well actually I'm not.I'm sitting in the hotel room on my bed writing with my mom's impossible laptop this just goes to show you I love you guys waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-..*gets dragged of by group of random anime characters.............is thrown back 5 minutes later cuz they couldn't stand it* -aaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much. So yes.take advantage of my lovingness.but make sure not to touch my gun...or my knives (the stabbing weapon, not the genocidal maniac)...or other random instruments of torture..and I will stop rambling now.oh and fanfiction.net is being a butt so no paragraphs in this chappie.  
  
The next chapter! Wow!  
  
*So.. on the first evening a pebble..from somewhere out of nowhere drops upon a dreaming world..*  
  
What? Caught in the zone between waking and sleeping Knives struggled to find  
  
out what was going on. He was about to open his eyes, but he caught himself when he  
  
realized Reba was up and walking around. He didn't want to draw himself into a  
  
conversation with a lesser being if he could help it. Why do I stay with her? He  
  
questioned himself. He hated being anywhere near them, and yet, here he was, sharing a  
  
hotel room, though thank God not a bed, with this, this.thing! This species of insect that  
  
didn't deserve the mercy he was offering in the form their extinction. The infestation that  
  
shouldn't have been here in the first place. It was all her faul-  
  
*So.. on the second celestial evening..all the children of the pebble join hands and compose a waltz..*  
  
Where the fuck is that coming from? He asked himself silently. He cautiously  
  
cracked one eye open to see if maybe Reba was singing it. Although, she didn't strike  
  
him as the kind of person to sing-.  
  
*Sound life!*  
  
DAMMIT!! That damn song. "Shut the fuck up already!" Knives screamed.  
  
Silence. He opened his eyes all the way to see that Reba was no longer in the room. He  
  
had just cursed the empty air. "How.?" His mouth hung open as he tried to solve the  
  
puzzle.  
  
*So..on the third celestial evening.... *  
  
Knives groaned and held his head in confusion. "Rem! You're dead! I killed you!  
  
Why do you haunt me?!" He yelled.  
  
"..and if you keep your vision clear you will see the future."  
  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up, just shut up you bitch! Why do you taunt me with your  
  
contradicting logic?" Knives hid his face in his hands. He wasn't crying, crying was  
  
something humans do, he wouldn't sink that low. He was beyond emotion. At least, that's  
  
what he liked to believe. Of course he wasn't. Only one other perso.er plant knew that.  
  
And even that plant didn't know the whole story.  
  
He only saw it from one perspective.  
  
The perspective that that woman pounded into his spiky blonde head. Knives buried his  
  
head deeper into his calloused hands as he remembered. He remembered the nice days,  
  
artificial of course, in the rec room, the sunny walks, the chess games, but most of all he  
  
remembered her. Her and her long ebony hair, her deep understanding brown eyes, her  
  
always singing that song, and her love of red flowers. Rem. Just Rem. A human, just like the others, with survival instincts pounded in, just like the others, the contradicting logic  
  
in trying to explain life, just like the others.  
  
But she was different. She was Rem and that made her special. She was his  
  
mother, and mentor for a time. Oh how he had loved her. Probably more than Vash,  
  
although he didn't show it in the same way. His Rem. The only mother he could  
  
remember, and he had killed her. Not on purpose of course, she had just felt the need to  
  
be heroic when she could have lived. "It was her own fault she died" was the explanation  
  
Knives had when she ran back to save Joey and the others. Of course he was hurting so  
  
much inside he wanted to go in there and die with her. And when he saw the main ship  
  
explode on the monitor he felt that it was him who should have been in there, not his  
  
Rem. Then he had to think up an explanation for her action which caused him so much  
  
pain.  
  
He had wanted to save her, just her, and kill the others. They weren't worthy to  
  
set foot upon the desert planet. It was an odd thing, he was hurting more than his brother,  
  
and had wanted to grieve with him, when his mind started spinning into overtime, and  
  
instead of comforting Vash, he found himself taunting him. He wondered why he didn't  
  
cry for her. It was then he realized his perfection. They were the ones who were imperfect  
  
organisms. The only reason she had been different was because he willed himself to think  
  
of her as different.  
  
This type of thinking had been planted (A/N: hehe planted) in his mind when he  
  
had crushed the spider to save the butterfly that his brother so desperately wanted to live.  
  
Both Rem and Vash had been appalled at his action, completely dumbstruck as to why he  
  
would do it. Rem had added more of her unreasonable logic and Vash had almost beaten  
  
him up.  
  
Just over an insect.  
  
And he knew he was right, they couldn't see it and Rem especially was amazingly  
  
blind to the most obvious and simplest answer. She couldn't see it, because she was  
  
imperfect, and she had impressed upon Vash the same thing. So it was all her fault.  
  
After the spider-butterfly incident he began noticing more of her imperfections  
  
more often. Only her death awoke the pain and hurt for a while and then his logic took  
  
over again and his eyes were totally opened to the truth. Or the things he thought were the  
  
truth. It still hurt him though. It was like losing a member of his family. Hell she was his  
  
family.  
  
He always carried the hurt with him. It was too great to leave totally behind. He  
  
just chose to ignore it. If he ignored it, the pain would leave and with it the memories. If  
  
he ignored it, maybe it wouldn't have happened. (FYI: All of that stuff was Knives  
  
thinking)  
  
"Hell what am I trying to prove? I loved her and I still do. Even with her  
  
imperfections I had loved her like the mother I never had. I loved her more than Vash.  
  
She was completely blind to the best answer and yet, I loved her anyway. I hate you Rem.  
  
I completely and utterly despise you."  
  
Knives laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "So this is how it's going to  
  
be. Everything goes around and contradicts itself. I hate you for loving me and I hate  
  
myself for loving you back. I hate you for pounding your idealistic thoughts into Vash's  
  
mind and I hate Vash for going along with it."  
  
He recalled the old saying about love not being the opposite of hate and mentally  
  
punched himself for thinking up even MORE contradictions.  
  
"I should have just killed her when I had the chance, then there wouldn't be this  
  
problem. Vash and I would be living here peacefully scar free, in Vash's case. There  
  
wouldn't be plant sucking cities spanning miles at a time, I wouldn't have to go through  
  
the monotony of extermination, I wouldn't be in this town, and I wouldn't be sharing  
  
room with a spawn of the race I hate most. It would be..Eden.  
  
Knives put his hands under his head and smiled up at the ceiling. He felt himself  
  
drifting back into sleep and he started to sing quietly. "So, on the first evening a  
  
pebble.."  
  
Reba walked in a little while later to see Knives asleep on the bed. She giggled.  
  
He looks so innocent when he sleeps, she thought to herself. She frowned, wishing she  
  
could be as innocent as he looked. She sighed. Of course that's not possible. "I'm beyond  
  
redemption." She muttered to herself.  
  
She walked by him to go to the bathroom and heard a voice say. "You can always  
  
start over...because the ticket to the future is always open." She didn't even turn  
  
around.  
  
Disembodied voices were a normal part of her day.  
  
Well I think you got your daily allowance of Knives. I am happy because I found the Johnny the homicidal maniac fanficiton :D happy days. But don't worry I will keep the story updated. So..Whoohoo! Another chappie down. So how ya'lls likin it so far? Tell me wut you think!  
  
~Chicklets  
  
doom  
  
Ps: you know what I just noticed? Knives uses spiders and butterflies as a metaphor for humans and plants but he never calls himself or his race "butterflies" and he never calls humans directly "spiders" just a little fun fact! 


	10. Amazing Removision, and other stuff

Look at me ALREADY working on the next chapter.pathetic. No life.well I just got done watching "Timeline" and if you like to be confused be my guest and go  
see it.well um.I got a "Happy Noodle Boy" shirt today.and yes Rachel I am going  
to wear it for a whole week just like I did with my Johnny shirt. Um.cats say  
meow um.what was I going to tell you..? Um oh yes despite this stories' chewy  
nougat center (Thank you Jhonen for introducing nougat in my life) I decided it  
was  
time for a new perspective.so.half of this chapter is going to be  
in.AMAZING REM-O-VISION! Ok so here goes! Enjoy.you stupid potatoes.oh wait.there was  
one  
more thing.oh yeah I don't own Trigun! No wait.ONE more thing I had the  
coolest dream last night! I dreamt, now I don't know how it happened I wasn't even thinking about it, I dreamt that I was like totally making out with Johnny  
the homicidal maniac! And Bloody Hell there was a lot of tongue!! Oh my gosh!!  
I was  
like WOW! I am going to remember that dream forever! Wonderful  
manifestations of my sick sick mind! *tents fingers* yummy! Ok NOW you can read the story!  
  
They were angels. I just knew they were. From the first time I saw them I knew  
  
they had been sent to help us. I couldn't understand why the rest of the crew  
  
wanted to kill them. Hadn't there been enough death? Isn't that what we were fleeing from  
  
on our old home? Impending death? So naturally I couldn't let anymore death happen. I  
  
did the first thing that came into my mind. I threw my body in front of the naked  
  
infants to show the rest of the crew they would have to kill me first.  
  
Everyone deserves a chance to live. Joey convinced the others to spare the  
  
Babies on my account and told me they were mostly my responsibility now. I didn't mind.  
  
I had always wanted to be a mother. Unfortunately.circumstances came about that never  
  
allowed that. He went to walk in the other world before we could have a  
  
child.Alex. So now that the angels had been sent to me in the place of the child I couldn't  
  
have I wasn't about to let them die.  
  
I took them with me to my chambers (A/N: Chambers? WTF?!  
  
where I dressed them in typical SEEDS uniforms. They looked so cute. I couldn't stop  
  
looking at them. The blonde haired one sucked on his thumb of one hand while his  
  
other hand was yanking on his brother's hair. Then suddenly the white- blonde one shot  
  
knives out of his arms and gently pulled his brother's hands from  
  
his hair. It was amazing; it was like they were already as smart as 5 year olds, even  
  
though they appeared only to be couple weeks.  
  
"Knives" I dubbed the platinum-blonde one, for obvious reasons, and the other  
  
"Vash" because that's what my baby's name would have been.  
  
Vash and Knives grew  
  
at amazing rates though that was expected because they weren't human. In one year  
  
they appeared to be 11 and had higher IQ's than the whole crew combined. (A/N: Steve's doesn't add up to much does it? :P)  
  
We were mostly content, with sunny days,  
  
picnics, and chess games; I now considered Knives and Vash my own children. The only  
  
problem was Steve, he seemed to be threatened by them. I think he was afraid. Just  
  
because they were different; he couldn't seem to see past their amazing brain power and  
  
incredibly fast growth rates to the wonderful angels that they were. How they made hard tasks  
  
with the plants so much easier and their desperate willingness to learn and fit in.  
  
He was jealous. He was also something else. I didn't know what it was until I  
  
found the shadows of a couple bruises on Knives' face. Knives had said that  
  
Steve beats him and Vash all the time and calls them "monsters."  
  
He started crying when he told me this so I pulled him close and hummed my  
  
favorite song into his hair. He calmed down and looked around to make sure Vash  
  
hadn't seen him crying. I confronted Steve about this and he denied everything although  
  
he did say the he was right about them being monsters. After that I didn't see anymore  
  
bruises on Vash or Knives. It was just one wonderful day after another.  
  
Then one day, Rowen saw something on the monitor. It was a planet, we had a  
  
celebration and I voiced my hopefulness that it would have red flowers. It was  
  
around then that I noticed a change in Knives. It happened slowly, I didn't notice at  
  
first because he had always been the deep and brooding one, but he slowly withdrew more and  
  
more into himself, and confided in me less and less. I dismissed this as him growing  
  
up and not wanting to be babied anymore, it seemed reasonable and I deafened my ears to  
  
that little nagging doubt about what was really happening.  
  
It became more noticeable until the day that we were in the rec room and came  
  
across a butterfly caught in a spider's web. I smiled knowing this was life and  
  
that Vash, being the little lifesaver that he is, would want to save it. I watched him  
  
slowly approach the web and reach out to snatch the butterfly out of harm's way. Suddenly Knives  
  
stuck his hand out and crushed the spider in it. I was too shocked to say anything and  
  
Vash looked surprised and angry. "That was the easiest way to do it." He had said. I  
  
told him he shouldn't make that choice so lightly because both of them are living  
  
creatures. In the big scheme of things it isn't that important but as Knives grows older the  
  
problems will get bigger and more difficult and if peoples' lives hang in the balance one  
  
should not make hasty decisions.  
  
Knives immediately challenged my logic saying that if you just keep on saving  
  
the butterflies the spiders will die, or if I would have rather them stand  
  
around and think about what to do while the in the meantime the spider ate the butterfly. I was  
  
about to say that sometimes the spiders go hungry and sometimes the butterfly has to die in  
  
order to keep balance but I didn't get to because Vash had just tackled Knives and pinned  
  
him to the ground.  
  
All I could do was stare in shock. They had never fought physically  
  
before. Sure Knives would call Vash a baka every now and then and Vash would call Knives  
  
a butt-head but they had never hurt each other by exchanging blows. So this sudden  
  
outburst was unexpected.  
  
"I wanted to save both of them you idiot!" Vash yelled while he had Knives by  
  
the collar. Upon realizing what he was doing he let Knives up a second later. I  
  
almost cried, my children were obviously going to go in two directions in life. (A/N:Yes I am going to skip Steve's trial and Rowen's and Mary's death cuz we all know what  
  
happened and I am tired and I want to end Rem-o-vision So.zooming forward, to  
  
right where they are running to the escape pods in their skin tight spandex space  
  
suits)  
  
As we were running to the pods I could only think about all the people asleep in  
  
the freeze room. As I was about to enter the pod I looked back and thought of  
  
everything I taught Vash, about the future being open and keeping your vision clear. I  
  
suddenly realized this is what Alex would want me to do. I quickly shut the pod door  
  
telling Vash not to worry and to take care of Knives. I knew I wasn't coming back. I had to  
  
help the people and Joey though.  
  
I watched until the pod launched then ran back to  
  
reverse the thrusters. I found Joey dead in his chair, a gun lying near by, I had no doubts  
  
about who did it.  
  
"Oh Knives, where did I go wrong?" (A/N: Geez that was a soap opera-y line)I  
  
asked quietly. The ship shook violently and I knew I didn't have much time. I  
  
knew it would disinigrate upon entering the atmosphere. I doubted if even a bit of  
  
shrapnel from the ship I was on would touch the surface of that planet.  
  
I quickly shoved Joey's corpse out of the chair and re-typed the data that would  
  
correct the orbit of the SEEDS ships. I checked the other monitor to see that  
  
some of the other ships carrying the people had already exploded. I finished the data entry  
  
and knew I had at least saved some people. I sank down in my chair and felt the ship  
  
shudder under me for the last time. A single tear fell down my cheek as I realized that I was  
  
leaving my babies motherless on desert planet, but I was comforted by thought that they  
  
wouldn't be alone. "Alex," I whispered, "here I come.." (A/N:I thought I  
  
might put the song "Blaze of glory" in here for a little bit of a songfic but I thought  
  
that might've been a bit overboard. XD)  
*******  
  
Vash slowly tramped through the dust storm. They come up so suddenly on this  
  
planet, and one who wanders, like he does, has to get used to it. The only thing  
  
disturbing the tranquility of his mind during the storm was the thought of Knives being out  
  
in it. He raised his head and quickly shoved on his sunglasses as a vicious wave of sand  
  
immediately entered his eyes.  
  
He was now able to look over the landscape as he was walking. He didn't need to.  
  
He could have made it to the town with his eyes closed. Plants have an amazing  
  
sense of direction.  
  
He looked out over the barren landscape being forever arranged by the  
  
harsh winds of the storm. The way the sand moves, it looks like it is sifting through  
  
giant fingers, Vash mused. Then he remembered Rem, and her telling him about the ocean  
  
and how it was full of sand. He couldn't believe something could have that much sand  
  
until he landed on this planet.  
  
He sighed. Why did everything remind him of her? "I wonder if Knives feels the  
  
same way?" He asked out loud. He was immediately sorry for opening his mouth at  
  
all for a whole bunch of sand was now caked around his gums. He didn't try to brush  
  
it off with his hands for the fact that his hands were now home to more sand and grit  
  
than he ever wanted his mouth to be. Of course Knives doesn't feel the same way. He  
  
thought, this time with his mouth shut. Knives hated Rem, well, he didn't always. Just  
  
after the spider incident.  
  
Vash shook his head. He didn't want to remember the fight that was just the  
  
Start of everything. Vash moved his hand through his hair feeling all the sand that  
  
had settled there. He looked up to see, between gusts of wind and dirt, a tiny little town.  
  
He smiled, another mistake, and continued to walk toward the town while spitting viciously.  
  
*******  
  
Knives glared angrily at the wall. He was exceedingly bored. Reba was out again,  
  
surprise surprise, and a sand storm was howling around the hotel. "What a great  
  
day," he mumbled sarcastically. "I know!" He said suddenly. "I'll go kill someone, or  
  
numerous someones! Or, maybe I'll just kill Reba. She's the reason I'm here at all on  
  
this little Godforsaken hell hole. Yeah, that's a good idea. She always makes things  
  
complicated anyway. I'll just kill her and everything will be so simple!"  
  
He sat up quickly,  
  
completely enthralled with his new idea. He quickly threw on a trench coat, and picked up  
  
his gun, Reba had been nice.er stupid enough to bring it back along with him, and walked  
  
out the door.  
  
As soon as he stepped out into the storm he immediately regretted not bringing a  
  
pair of sunglasses. Maybe I should start carrying a pair around with me wherever  
  
I go, like that broom headed brother of mine. He thought. He turned around, trying to  
  
think if Reba had any sunglasses, and stopped dead. He couldn't see the hotel. Hell he  
  
couldn't see an inch in front of his face. Fuck, he thought. Well I might as well just go  
  
to the bar, he turned around again, and used his little plant navigating system (A/N: hehe!)  
  
to lock onto and walk towards the bar.  
  
As soon as he made it to the door and was about to push through it, he jumped  
  
back as a bullet whizzed through the wood. He stared at the hole for a second  
  
then quickly opened the door with his gun already out. He stopped dead. There was  
  
Reba sitting on a bar stool surrounded by a pack of rough looking men and one man who  
  
was right up in her face. She seemed completely oblivious to the attention that she  
  
was getting.  
  
"Didn't you just see that bullet go whizzing by your face!?" The man that was  
  
the closest to her yelled. "You killed Tom and now you will pay!" The guy held the  
  
gun up to her head and she finally turned to look at him. "Why do you insist on  
  
bothering me?" she asked quietly. "As of now your legs are currently still attached to your  
  
body, you should take advantage of that." She stated while staring him right in the face.  
  
(A/N: hehe she is quoting Johnny!)  
  
"Are you threatening me you little bitch?!" The guy yelled. Knives smirked and  
  
sank back into the shadows where he wouldn't be seen. Maybe these guys would  
  
take care of her for him, and then he could kill them. Reba slowly stood up and went  
  
nose to nose with the barrel of the man's gun. "You have no idea who I am, do you?" She  
  
asked quietly. "I know who you are! You are bitch who is soon going to be dead!" The  
  
man screamed as he shoved the gun right up to her forehead. Reba smiled, leaned into  
  
the barrel, and closed her eyes.  
  
Knives let his jaw drop in shock. How could she be so accepting about her death?  
  
He wondered. Oh well, he thought as he shrugged his shoulders and prepared for his  
  
entrance. He heard the shot of a gun, but not the thud of a dead body hitting  
  
the floor. What he heard sounded like many dead bodies hitting the floor. He looked up in  
  
surprise to see Reba standing there in the midst of a pile of corpses staring out the  
  
window.  
  
Knives walked out of the shadows and up to her, his mouth hanging open again.  
  
She turned to him and her melancholy look was replaced by a smile. "Hey Knives,"  
  
She said. "What's up?" Knives mouthed soundlessly at her as he let his gun drop to  
  
the floor.  
  
He suddenly regained himself and pointed to the bodies. "Explain yourself." He  
  
Said simply. She chuckled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." "Try me." He said  
  
icily. Reba merely shook her head smirking and glanced out the window again. "Oh look!"  
  
She yelled suddenly. "The storm's stopped!" (A/N: You really want to know what she  
  
Did huh? Haha, you will never know because I am a sneaky piggy and I no tell! Mwuahahahaha! At least not  
  
till later.)  
  
Reba ran outside and smiled up at the sunshine. (A/N: Yes she is in the sun.)  
  
"It's all so beautiful after a storm." She said quietly. Knives walked up next her and  
  
glared around. He was getting tired of her random mood swings. "This is probably a  
  
metaphor for something, although I can't think of anything right now." She said.  
  
Knives knew. He knew this is what Eden would be like if Vash had just listened  
  
to him. It would be all peaceful days and no annoying humans with sudden mood  
  
changes, he thought as he inconspicuously glanced at Reba. He frowned. How is it  
  
that I can stand her? He asked himself for the hundredth time.  
  
Knives suddenly swung his head toward the desert. Reba looked questioningly at  
  
him as he glared to the east. He could see his brother's aura and he could tell Vash  
  
was thinking of him. "Vash are you coming to shoot me again? If not why do you hunt me?" He  
  
whispered quietly.  
  
Reba slowly waved her hand in front of his face and he was  
  
Once again overcome by the darkness in her aura. He frowned down at her, daring her  
  
to question his whisperings. She shied away from him then said "Knives we have to  
  
go. The cops are going to be here in a while and I want to be gone when they get here."  
  
She said.  
  
Knives continued to frown at her. Should I go with her? He asked himself. I want  
  
to avoid Vash and the cops but I don't want to go with her. He remembered the  
  
shower incident and went a slightly darker shade of pink. He didn't want another  
  
episode like that again. 'Or do I?' He mentally smacked himself for even daring to think that way  
  
He was interrupted by the sound of sirens coming right towards them. Reba  
  
quickly grabbed his hand and yanked him toward the outskirts of the town. Knives  
  
sighed in annoyance. He really hated it when she grabbed his hand. It made him feel  
  
funny.  
  
He looked back to see the cars stopping at the bar. He shook his head. It looked  
  
the choice to go with her or not had been made for him.  
  
Knives suddenly stopped and dug his heels into the sand 'Cars.' he thought.  
  
Reba tugged his arm harder "Come on Knives! Now is no time to be enjoying the  
  
scenery!" She hissed at him. "Shut up human, I have an idea." He snarled right  
  
back. He thought about just taking the car, speeding off, and leaving her to the cops,  
  
but he really wanted to know how she had managed to kill all those guys and emerge without a  
  
scratch. 'Is that all you want?' Knives lip curled. He was on the verge of ripping out his own mind.  
  
He quickly disengaged himself from Reba and snuck quietly over to the cop cars.  
  
He chanced a peek into the bar to see the police still engaged in searching the  
  
bodies. He slowly approached a car and reached his hand up to pull open the handle.  
  
Suddenly an alarm went off! "Ack!" Knives yelled before wrenching open the locked door (A/N:  
  
Yes my wonderfully muscled man.show off *winks*) and jumping inside. The cops came  
  
streaming out the door with their guns drawn. "Stop, this is the police!" 'Well  
  
duh' Knives thought as he sped toward Reba.  
  
He didn't slow as he approached her at mach 12, he merely leaned out the  
  
window of the jeep and yanked her in as he was speeding by. "You baka! Now they  
  
know what we look like! Idiot!" She screamed to his face. "Again I tell you to shut  
  
up spider. Shut your mouth before I put my foot in it." Reba huffed and looked out the  
  
window, this was going to be a long ride.  
  
So what do ya dudes think? Tell me tell me! Do you want more romance? I believe you call them "lemons"? Tell me if you want more romance! So yeah ok.wow that was a short authors note.Yeah this chapter was mostly background but hey, I had to give some ya know. And don't bitch me out if this looks weird.my comp was messin up.once again! So yeah. 


	11. Christmastime! Mistletoe, anyone?

Omgosh I am sooo sorry for the delay before.I was all caught up.and you aren't even bothering to listen to my excuse anymore now are you? Oh well. Don't worry I still love you guys. So here you go.Oh and I have something to say about flamers: You people take the time out of your day to finish reading a fanfiction you think sucks just so you can say how horrible it was. Does this make sense to anybody!? I pity you...poor misinformed masses...Ok on to the long awaited update! Once again sorry!  
  
Knives was getting really tired of hearing Reba bitch at him the entire  
  
time they were running from the cops. So, he did the only logical thing a  
  
pissed off superior being in his position would do. He backhanded her across  
  
the face with as much force as was plantly (A/N: Not humanly mind you)  
  
possible and screamed at her to shut up. He didn't need to. As soon as his  
  
hand connected with her cheek she passed out. (A/N: By now you know  
  
Reba is no ordinary vampire. She can walk around in daylight, drink coronas  
  
and get drunk, but if you've been paying attention, you would've noticed she  
  
has limited powers.)  
  
Knives reveled in the wonderful silence all the way to the next town.  
  
It took at least, by his calculations, 10 hours to get there. As soon as he  
  
pulled up in front of a decent looking hotel he realized he would have to  
  
carry her in. He thought for a second then got a malicious grin on his face.  
  
He quietly shut his door and walked into the motel and up to the reception  
  
desk. "One room." He snarled to the lady behind the desk. She curled her lip  
  
up at him but gave him a key none the less.  
  
Knives made a mental note to kill her later; he was too tired now. He  
  
walked up to the room and flopped down on the bed. What Knives had  
  
noticed about this town was that it was many miles out into the desert and  
  
exceedingly far away from any other cities and yet, it didn't have a plant.  
  
Knives silently wondered how they stayed alive without some of his sisters  
  
to drain. He stared at the ceiling (A/N: Knives has a tendency to do that in  
  
my fics huh?) and slowly slipped off to sleep. As he was drifting off to sleep,  
  
he didn't notice what was drifting out of the night sky outside his window.  
  
Reba awoke suddenly, shivering with cold. It was completely dark  
  
out, not that it bothered her, but even though it was totally black, she could  
  
tell something was off. Wrong. Amiss. She sat up and realized she was still  
  
in the police jeep and Knives was nowhere to be found.  
  
She opened her eyes wider and dilated her pupils to let in as much  
  
light as she could. She saw a dark blob, which slowly came into focus and  
  
recognized it as a building. A hotel most likely judging by all the cars in  
  
front of it this late at night.  
  
She swung her legs around and opened the door and was just about to  
  
get out of the jeep when her bare calves brushed something. She jumped  
  
back in and slammed the door faster than you can say "Chinese chickens"  
  
(A/N: Go on! Say it!) She shuddered and rubbed her bare legs. It was colder  
  
than she thought it was.  
  
She stopped vigorously rubbing her frozen legs when she noticed  
  
there was moisture on the back of them. She looked quizzically at her leg  
  
then back out the door. Her eyes got wider as she noticed white flakey things  
  
drifting down out of the sky and piling up on the ground. She opened the  
  
door again and jumped out in the snow. "Hell yeah! I haven't seen snow in  
  
forever!" She yelled as she danced about, a dark blotch against a white and  
  
black backdrop. (A/N: Yay! Wow! Snow on Gunsmoke! Whee! What kind  
  
of chaos will this unexpected event bring?)  
  
She quickly remembered how cold snow was and fell back to  
  
shivering and rubbing her arms. She looked at the hotel longingly then  
  
thought it was very logical that Knives might be in there. "Stupid idiot.  
  
Going in the nice warm hotel and leaving me in the jeep. Just like him." She  
  
mumbled as she walked towards the front door. She pushed open the door  
  
and came tumbling in along with some snowflakes. She brushed the hair out  
  
of her eyes and the flakes off her jacket and looked around.  
  
Her eyes fell on a lady asleep at the reception desk. Reba smiled  
  
slightly and made her way up to her. She tapped her lightly on the shoulder  
  
and the lady snorted and started to stir. Reba giggled. The lady looked up at  
  
the sudden noise and then smiled warmly. "Hello there. Would you like a  
  
room?" She asked in a polite business like fashion.  
  
"Well actually I think my friend may have already gotten a room. He  
  
is about 6'9'' and has blonde hair and um.maybe a little rude?" She asked.  
  
The lady's smile was replaced by a tight-lipped frown. "You're with him? Is  
  
he dragging you along? He's not raping you is he? Do you want me to call  
  
the cops?" "No, no...none of that...could you just tell me where his room  
  
is? I'm a little tired." The lady, still with a concerned frown on her face gave  
  
Reba the room number and an extra room key. "Thanks!" Reba called back  
  
as she started down the hall.  
  
She laughed quietly to herself as she quickly walked down the  
  
darkened hall. People are so weird, she thought to herself. You used to be  
  
one, said her miniature conscience in a singsong voice. She snorted, who  
  
cares? That was a long time ago. She thought back to her life before she was  
  
changed. When she still lived on Earth. (A/N: Oooh! Plot twist! Some of  
  
Reba's past is revealed!) Knives probably thinks I'm human, she says to  
  
herself. No matter, I know he's not. I wonder if he's like me? Probably not.  
  
His aura is too clear. Although he is pretty much immortal, he will die  
  
sometime. That much I can tell. What is he?  
  
She shook her head trying to clear all the mind ravaging questions and  
  
pushed open the door to Knives room. She immediately smiled as she saw  
  
Knives sprawled out on the bed face down snoring lightly. She was again hit  
  
forcefully by the innocence she saw before her.  
  
She stopped smiling. I shouldn't be here, she thought to herself. I  
  
don't want him to be like me, yet I don't want to kill him, I should leave  
  
then he could live out the rest of his I-am-a-superior-jerk-life. I don't want  
  
him to live the curse I do...She continued pondering this until Knives rolled  
  
over and let out a loud grunt and something that sounded like "Bitch" Reba  
  
stifled giggles. She guessed he was talking about her. I shouldn't be worried;  
  
she consoled herself, at least not yet. I'll just find out what he is, then I'll  
  
leave.  
  
She tiptoed quietly into the room and noticed it was a lot colder in  
  
there than it was in the lobby. She shivered involuntarily. She looked around  
  
and noticed there was only one bed. "Figures," she grumbled under her  
  
breath. At least it's king sized. She kicked off her boots and walked over to a  
  
corner Knives wasn't taking up. She pulled down the covers and got under.  
  
Ahh...so much warmer under the sheets. She pulled them up closer to her  
  
and closed her eyes. They immediately shot back open when Knives  
  
suddenly rolled over, draped his arm around her waist, and pulled her  
  
towards him.  
  
She gulped wondering if he would kill her when she heard "So  
  
dark...Rem? Warm..." She let out a silent whoosh of pent up air. Good  
  
thing he's still asleep, she thought. She tried to loosen his hands and slip out,  
  
she would sleep on the floor now, but Knives had a death grip on her waist.  
  
Damn, shit, damn, shit, damn, shit, damn.she growled quietly as Knives  
  
continued to clamp harder and harder onto her stomach. Suddenly Reba  
  
realized that Knives was in nothing but boxers. She became extremely red in  
  
the face as all her awareness seemed to go into her back where Knives bare  
  
chest was pushed against her.  
  
"Rem! Don't go! Wait! It's too dark! Nothing!" Wonder who this  
  
"Rem" character is, she thought as she tried to forget about the muscular  
  
stomach and chest she was being held against.  
  
Knives suddenly stopped talking and started to whimper. Reba  
  
immediately wondered if he was sick or something. He will kill me when he  
  
finds out I know what he does in his sleep, she mused. Knives continued to  
  
whimper although his grip was loosening. Reba quickly slipped out and  
  
looked back at him. His face was contorted in childlike fear and he was  
  
shivering. (A/N: Awww!)  
  
She walked back to the bed and pulled the covers back up and around  
  
him and sang a song her mom had taught her. "So, on the first evening a  
  
pebble, from somewhere out of nowhere drops upon a dreaming world."  
  
Knives seems to calm down considerably as he stops shaking and  
  
whimpering at the same time. She brushed some choppy blonde hair out of  
  
his face and quickly steps back away from him, not wanting to be caught in  
  
his guillotine grip again. She walked to the door and looked back at the now  
  
peacefully sleeping Knives, she smiled, then went out to get something to  
  
eat. (A/N: No, Rem is not Reba's mom, and yes she is going to go kill  
  
someone.)  
  
Knives jerked awake from yet another of his nightmares. "Shit," he  
  
mumbles. He dreamed about her again. He did a quick glance outside before  
  
jumping out of bed to slip into some pants. He suddenly stops struggling  
  
with a pair of jeans; he had been starting to wear human clothes so as not to  
  
attract so much attention, and looks back out the window.  
  
His eyes bug out and his mouth drops as he stares at the whiteness  
  
before him. He stands up, letting his jeans fall back to the ground forgotten,  
  
and walks slowly over to the window. (A/N: Knives boxers have little  
  
yellow duckies on them! XD) He stares out at the stark brightness of the  
  
new-fallen snow. "What the hell is that?" He says to himself.  
  
He presses his face to the window and pulls back suddenly as his  
  
breath makes a frosty pattern on the window. He stares at it for a second  
  
then leans forward and blows again on the pane. His eyes narrow in  
  
confusion at the strange sight and he lifts his finger and drags it through the  
  
fog making a pattern.  
  
Knives suddenly notices how cold it is in the room. He shivers and  
  
runs back to pick up his jeans, a tee shirt, and his gun. He pulls on his  
  
clothes, cocks his gun, and makes his way down to the lobby to see what the  
  
white stuff is.  
  
On his way down he hears people talking in confusion in the halls  
  
about all the new substance outside and how no one is out there except for a  
  
woman with red-brown hair. Knives catches some snatches of conversation  
  
as he walks by. "Wow she is a hottie! Do you think she knows what it is?"  
  
"If you ask me, I think the sand turned white!" "No way I'm not going out  
  
there! You go out there!" "Do you think it's radio-active?"  
  
Knives snorted in disgust. Stupid humans. Talking about it but to  
  
scared to go investigate. A guy sees him walking toward the door and yells  
  
"Hey mister! I wouldn't go out there if I were you!" "Shut up human! I will  
  
do as I please!" Knives snarled as he pointed his gun at the man. "Fine! Suit  
  
yourself you jerk!" Knives growled, he would have killed the human male  
  
right then and there if he wasn't so curious about the snow.  
  
He slowly walked to the door and opened it a crack. He became aware  
  
of all the humans in the lobby looking at him. His eye twitched slightly and  
  
he opened the door more. He peeked through the crack and was hit by a rush  
  
of freezing wind and some flakes of snow. He forced himself to keep his  
  
eyes open and opened the door all the way. He looked out at a barren white  
  
landscape, sparkling like a million diamonds with the sun upon it. He  
  
sweeped his eyes across it until he landed on a sculpture made out of snow  
  
sitting right in front of the hotel.  
  
It was made of three balls of the white powder. The biggest on the  
  
bottom, then a smaller one in the middle, then the very smallest on top of  
  
that. It looked like it had rocks for eyes, a button for a nose, a cigar sticking  
  
out of the mouth, and twigs for arms. "Like a human made out of white  
  
sand." He mumbled.  
  
"Hey Knives! Think fast!" Came a cry he knew so well before a ball  
  
of the white stuff came streaking out of nowhere and smacked him across  
  
the right side of his face. He stood there, rooted to the spot then jumped  
  
about three feet in the air as some of it slipped down his pants and tee shirt.  
  
He fell to the ground and began rolling around as the freezing crystals  
  
melted against his unprotected skin. It was only after he fell to the ground  
  
did he realize that the substance melts. He stood up totally soaked and his  
  
face completely red, not just from the snowball. He jerked his head toward  
  
Reba and gave her a glare that could melt all the snow for miles around, then  
  
discovered she wasn't looking at him.  
  
She couldn't look at anything if she had wanted to.  
  
She was rolling on the ground her face almost blue from laughing so  
  
hard and was pounding the ground with her fists. He stalked up to her and  
  
stood over her looking like he would kill her as soon as she stopped laughing  
  
if not before. She grabbed onto his leg for support as she tried to sit up. She  
  
looked up at his face and immediately burst out laughing again and falling  
  
back to the ground. Knives reached down swiftly and stuck his gun under  
  
her nose.  
  
Her laughter subsided and she went cross-eyed staring at the barrel of  
  
the black colt. "Come on Knives! Can't you take a joke?!" She asked. "A  
  
'joke' you say it was?!" Knives yells at her. "You smack me across the face  
  
with some unknown substance and christen it funny?!" He is completely out  
  
of it now, his gun is pressing so hard under her nose she wouldn't be  
  
surprised if it started bleeding.  
  
"What do you mean 'unknown' substance?!" She yells right back.  
  
"Don't you know what snow is--oh." It dawns upon her suddenly that the  
  
inhabitants of Gunsmoke have never seen snow before. Knives notices the  
  
change and clarity on her features that he pulls the gun away from her nose  
  
and taps her lightly on the forehead with it to get her attention.  
  
"'Snow?'" He sounds out the word, his face making a huge "O"  
  
shape. "What is this snow?" Reba sighs, lifts a handful of it, cups his hands  
  
and dumps it in. "That is snow." She says bluntly. Knives glares at it then  
  
quickly shoves it in her face. "I know," more snow in her face, "that  
  
human." More snow. "I want," more snow, "to know," more snow, "WHAT  
  
it is." Reba coughs and scrapes at her face with her fingernails and claws the  
  
snow out of her ears. She finally is able to look up to see Knives  
  
looking at her with a smirk.  
  
She growls at him, lifts another handful, and takes a bite of it. Knives  
  
looks at her quizzically as she eats it.  
  
"Snow is water. I don't know how it happened because we seem to  
  
have no excess water on this planet, but it did. Snow happens when water  
  
evaporates and its cold down here, and when it rains, shit.you don't know  
  
what rain is either do you?" She asked. Knives stared at her blankly. Reba  
  
lets out a whoosh of air. "Ok. Rain is water falling out of the clouds. Snow  
  
happens when it's really cold that the water freezes and forms ice crystals.  
  
Then they fall to the ground and there you have it."  
  
Knives continued to give her the I-have-no-idea-what-you-are-talking-  
  
about-look that you might give your science teacher. Reba rolled her eyes  
  
and said, "It's water, that's all you need to know." She got up brushed  
  
herself off and then shoved the rest of her snowball down the back of his  
  
shirt and quickly ran off laughing like an idiot to the nearest bar.  
  
Knives yelped as once again, snow found its way underneath his  
  
clothes. He reached back and pulled the biggest hunk out of the back of his  
  
shirt and stalked after Reba.  
  
He found her sitting on a stool in the very back of the bar all ready  
  
with a shot glass in front of her, and her signature drunken grin on her face.  
  
He stomps up to her and grabs her by the neck and slams her down on the  
  
bar. "Jeez Knives! Calm down!" She says. Knives tightened his grip on her  
  
throat then sighed and let go of her.  
  
He was still curious. He wanted to know what she was, and killing her  
  
would put a damper on his search for answers. Not at all productive.  
  
He slumped down in the stool next to her, ready to wait out her bar  
  
stay. He would take her back to the hotel and question her; he might get  
  
more answers with her being drunk. "Why didn't I think of that before?" He  
  
mumbles angrily to himself.  
  
A cocktail waitress with fake holly in her hair comes up to him.  
  
"What do ya want hun?" She asks. Knives answers by turning his back on  
  
her. Humans didn't deserve to hear words come from his mouth. The  
  
waitress shrugs her shoulders and went on to actual customers.  
  
Knives looks back at a table when it erupts in song. "Jingle bells,  
  
jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride, in a one- thomas  
  
open sleigh, hey!" (A/N: You're right! It's Christmastime on Gunsmoke!)  
  
Knives curls his lip up at the drunken men and turns back to Reba. She is  
  
lifting her glass to the barkeep indicating another shot. The bartender laughs  
  
as her hand swings unsteadily from side to side as he is filling her glass.  
  
Knives glares, swipes the glass out of her hand, drains it, then slams it  
  
on the counter. "We are going now human!" He growls at her. "Aww man  
  
Knives! It's Christmas eve man! Have a heart!" She argued. "Human if you  
  
don't get up now I will remove you by force." Knives said quietly. "Ok,  
  
whatever you say, Knivesy!" She giggled. Knives eye twitched as he heard  
  
his nickname.  
  
Reba swung clumsily off her seat, oblivious as to how pissed off  
  
Knives was. She grabbed his arm as she tried to keep herself upright. Knives  
  
twitched as she touched him and he shrugged her off. She wobbled  
  
unsteadily towards the bar door with Knives close behind.  
  
She awkwardly made her way out the door as Knives glared  
  
daggers at her retreating form. She was almost off the sidewalk when she  
  
turned back around to him. "I love you Knives." She stated very bluntly.  
  
Knives stared at her a minute then said, "You humans, the only reason you  
  
keep each other's company is to sustain your guttural carnal desires. You  
  
enjoy yourselves while your simple lust is veiled by the delusions of  
  
complex emotions." (A/N: No I did not make that up. I am not that smart.  
  
That is direct quote from wobbly headed bob. Made by Jhonen Vasquez.)  
  
She giggled. "Your so funny Knivesy!" Knives almost lost his self-control  
  
right there. If she kept this up she wouldn't be alive much longer.  
  
She was just able to make it across the street to the hotel door and  
  
then stood and leaned against the frame. Knives came up beside her  
  
intending to help her up the stairs. Brain damage was not something he  
  
wanted right yet. She looked up at him and smiled, then looked up at the top  
  
of the doorframe. Her smile got wider and turned into a mischievous grin.  
  
Knives didn't notice, as he was busy glaring at nothing. "Are you able to  
  
walk any more huma--?"  
  
He stopped short as he felt a tug on his shirt and looked down at Reba  
  
with her mile-wide smile and wondered what could be so funny. "Look  
  
Knives," She whispered. "Mistletoe." Knives looked where she was  
  
pointing, wondering what mistletoe could be. He was startled as he felt  
  
another pull on the front of his shirt and looked down to see Reba standing  
  
right up next to him on her tip toes. His eyebrow raised and his mouth open  
  
slightly as she smiled and grabbed a fistful of his tee shirt and pulled him  
  
down...  
  
  
  
HAHAHA! I am evil author! I make mean cliffhangers! MWUAHAHA! Hehe! Merry  
  
Christmas Knives! XD XD!! And remember Reba is completely drunk and not in her  
  
right mind. (Or is she? *wink wink nudge nudge*) Ok here's the part where you guys tell  
  
me if you want a romance chapter or not. I myself am not very fond of them, but to  
  
please the masses...anyways so review, tell me what you think, and there you go. I will  
  
make the romance of the next chapter come about by Knives either accepting or declining  
  
the kiss.but I myself think it is too sudden. Oh and merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah,  
  
happy Kwanza, and other such related things. (Please don't be offended if I failed to  
  
mention your holiday or accidentally misspelled it!) Jeez I love being me and now I am  
  
just rambling on and on and I will not break this down into paragraphs which are easier to  
  
read because I am a mean doomy-chan! Hey you know what I think fanfic's are? I think  
  
that they're daydreams the author would want to live, but can't, since obviously these are  
  
fictional characters I'm working with. So in a sense, no matter what you say, all your  
  
characters are self-inserted Mary-sues! So Reba is kinda the image of me...kinda...hmm  
  
*wacky idea* XD! GO LITTLE FICTIONAL MANIFESTATION OF MYSELF! GO  
  
HAVE SOME FUN!! XD XD XD XD!! Ok so buh bye! Don't forget to R&R! wow that  
  
was a long authors note and I think that chapter sucked...and my comp sucks for uploading things...ONE more thing...ARIKA DON'T YOU DARE TAKE MY PLUSHIE!! 


End file.
